Naruto Nephew of Heroes
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: During the Battle at the Valley of the End Naruto decides to quit hiding his true power and becomes who he is and beat him. Naruto then found out a secret his all in blood aunt had kept from him. Then decided to visit another planet to find his two uncles on Planet Earth with two others. Naruto is more than one of the inhabitants of Planet Elem. There will be bashing
1. Chapter 1

In the Valley of the End a spiky black haired with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face and black eyed boy wearing his father's old genin oufit is standing on Hashirama Senju head. While another boy with spiky black chin-length hair with bangs and onyx eyes standing on Madara Uchiha's head facing each other. These boys are Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha.

'' Sasuke come back please?'' Naruto asked Sasuke

'' Hmm what if I don't Naruto, you can't make me. You can't even beat me dobe, all you will be is the dead last'' Sasuke said smirking

'' Fine'' Naruto said before powering up which cause him to gain even Spikier hair expect his hair is now blond and his eyes are green shocking Sasuke

'' W-What are you?'' Sasuke asked

'' That Sasuke is for me to know and for you to find out'' Naruto growl as he fly toward Sasuke with a raised fist

It took all day to beat Sasuke but at end, Naruto flew him to Konoha. But Naruto fly down to the ground in the forest and walked toward the Konoha gates. When he entered Konoha, Naruto got evil glares from the villagers; which causes Naruto to glare back and his glares usually make people flinch. When Naruto got to the Hokage's office, he kicks the wide opened to reveal the civilian, shinobi councils, the fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju, Sakura Haruno and some civilians that were there.

'' Here is the worthless traitor that you love so much'' Naruto said as he drop Sasuke on the floor

''BAKA I DIDN'T ASKED YOU TO HURT SASUKE-KUN'' Sakura Haruno yelled as she ran toward Naruto to hit him but Naruto catch her fist

'' Don't do that again Haruno'' Naruto growl as he threw Sakura out the window and walk out the door.

After Naruto got out the Hokage's office, he went to his parent's old house to his father's pod but before he could reach the house Otoha a nurse who works at the hospital stopped him.

'' Naruto Kaori, Sukui, Tights and I were out visiting the memory stone when we noticed a guy with long black hair laying on the ground, so we took him to the hospital.'' Otoha told them

'' And this had to do with me because?'' Naruto asked her

'' His name is Raditz'' Naruto eyes widen at hearing that name that he learn from his father's space pod message of his uncle name.

**This was a challenge from jbana21**

**Please Review but if have nothing good to say**** don't say anything at ALL **


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto walked into the hospital following Tights toward his uncle's room. When they were at the room they saw Raditz on the bed watching Tights.

'' Who are you runt?'' Raditz asked which causes Tights pop him on the back of his head

'' Be nice to your nephew'' Tights demand

'' My nephew? What the hell are you talking about woman?'' Raditz asked well growled

'' Don't use your temper on me Raditz; remember I hold everything on you that you may not want to be out in the open. But yes your nephew Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the son of Minato Namikaze who was one of your younger brothers and Princess Kushina Uzumaki who also was the sister of a Prince Vegeta and Prince Tarble.'' Tights said as Raditz eyes got wide

'' Tell me Naruto where is my brother?'' Raditz asked while trying to sound polite which made Tights happy as she tries (by tough love) to get him to act nicer like his younger brother Kakarot or rather Goku as he goes by. Raditz would tell Tights about him when she asks

'' He's dead and so is my mother'' Naruto said as he look upon his uncle and Tights then at that moment he knew his uncle was in the hospital for far longer than a day and somehow he never knew. The worst part is that Tights who he love as an aunt had never told him about Raditz even after he told her about what he learned from his father's space pod. Naruto then turned around and was about to leave

'' Naruto wait don't you want to spend some time with Raditz?'' Tights asked

'' Not at the right moment as I'm little hurt/mad at someone who never told me about Raditz even though this person knew who he was to me'' Naruto said harshly before walking out of the room. Tights knew he meant her and she felt terrible for it, but Raditz would have been a bad influence back then. She then turned toward Raditz to tell him everything about Naruto's life

_Meanwhile with Naruto_

Naruto sat on his father's head thinking about the fact that Tights never told him of Raditz. Naruto then sense someone watching him and he then that it was the same person who had always watched him, Hinata Hyuga.

'' What do you need Hinata?'' Naruto asked kindly

'' You seem sad Naruto-kun'' Hinata said without shuddering

Naruto then told her everything that happens and Hinata comfort him. Then after a minute Naruto had an idea and got up and left in a flash. Hinata followed him to the Hokage's tower and they saw the Hokage and Gaara who came to visit Naruto. Naruto asked Tsunade to give something to Tights later on. Then asked to leave the planet to another called Earth and Hinata had asked to go as well. Both Tsunade and Naruto were shocked, but for two different reasons.

Tsunade was shocked that Naruto the boy who she thinks as a godson and two others one also from Konoha and the other from Suna wanted to leave the planet. Naruto was shocked that Hinata wanted to go with him and Gaara wanted to go too. Gaara then told them that he had a feeling and asked the Elders of Suna who approved. Tsunade approved, but asked them to come back someday in the future.

Naruto then led them to toward the Namikaze compound and told Gaara to get in his mother's space pod which Naruto found and bought back to the compound. After Naruto type in the location on his mother's space pod; he got in his father's and had Hinata sit on his lap and type in the location on his father's space pod. The after the two space pods flew into the sky and into spaces.

Tsunade watched as the pods flew off and wish them a good luck when the fire lord entered her office.

* * *

><p><em>Planet Earth, Age 765<em>

Son Goku was training with Vegeta; when they see two space pods landing in the woods. They along with the Z fighters flew toward the pods and when they got to the pods, they saw that they were opening.

When the pods opened; both Hinata and Naruto got out of theirs pod while Gaara got of his pod. When they were fully out; Naruto looked upon the Z fighters and notices both Vegeta and Goku two of his other uncles, but he didn't see his last uncle Tarble.

'' Hi'' Naruto said as he waved his hand

'' Who are you?'' Vegeta asked harshly which reminded Naruto of Raditz

'' I'm Goku's and your nephew, my father was Minato Namikaze who was also the younger brother of Raditz and older brother of Goku aka Kakarot. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki who was your and uncle Tarble's baby sister. So yeah I'm your thirteen year old nephew Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Oh and-'' Naruto was stopped when Vegeta fainted and Goku ran up and hugged him then rush him to his cousin Gohan.

Gaara and Hinata looked upon them and smiled at the fact that Naruto found a family.


	3. Chapter 3

_Son's house_

Naruto watch as his uncle Goku aka Kakarot put his other uncle down on the couch. Naruto also saw that the two women of the group one black hair and black eyes and the other blue haired and blue eyes were looking at him.

'' Who are you?'' the blue haired woman asked Naruto

'' I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. My father was the younger brother of my uncle Raditz and older brother of my other uncle Kakarot aka Goku. My mother was uncle Vegeta and uncle Tarble's baby sister. These are my friends Hinata Hyūga and Gaara'' Naruto explained

'' Well it's nice to meet you; I'm Bulma Brief and this is Chi-Chi and her son Gohan. I'm married to Vegeta while Chi-Chi is married to Goku which makes us your aunts'' Bulma introduces/said to Naruto then they heard Vegeta waking up

'' Boy tell me what happen to my sister'' Vegeta demanded Naruto

'' Vegeta can't you see that Naruto is exhausted, he need sleep'' Bulma said

'' Yes Naruto-kun hadn't slept for a while'' Hinata said while Naruto was eyeing her which Gaara noticed

'' Well Naruto can take a nap while Bulma can show you guys around ok'' Chi-Chi said as she gave a glare toward Naruto

'' Yes we would like that, but I would like to check out the space pods that we arrived in come more'' Gaara said to them

'' Of course, hmm I can take you there while Gohan take Hinata to look around the city and then we can meet up later'' Bulma said as she, Gohan, Hinata and Gaara left the house.

* * *

><p><em>With Hinata and Gohan<em>

Hinata and Gohan were exploring the city; when Hinata catch sight of a dark eggplant haired woman. Hinata felt bad about what she was about to do, but it was the main reason why she wanted to come to planet Earth. Hinata ran after the woman while leaving Gohan confused and running after Hinata. When Hinata found the woman she was playing with twin boys.

'' Hmm excuse me'' Hinata said causing the woman to turn around and grasp

'' Hinata'' the woman said with tears of joy

'' Mom'' Hinata cried as she jumped into her newly found mother

* * *

><p>Gohan watches as Hinata hug her mother then went into the sky and flew back home. When Gohan was at his house; he went inside to find his cousin wide awake and looking at him.<p>

'' Where's Hinata?'' Naruto asked his cousin

'' Well we were looking around the city then Hinata saw a woman with dark eggplant hair and ran after her. When I catch up to Hinata; she cried out mom then jumped into the woman's arms with twin boys watching them'' Gohan explained to Naruto

'' _Hmm I knew Hinata had a reason for coming with me, but how is her mother's here on planet Earth and not planet Elem. I guess Hinata like to keep some secrets_'' Naruto thought as Gaara and Bulma came in with his uncles, aunts and the Z fighters

'' Naruto tell me did you ever finish your father message in his space pod?'' Gaara asked his friend

'' No, why?'' Naruto said/asked

'' Well I did because I wanted to learn more about your race and it said you actually have five uncles Raditz, Kakarot aka Goku, his twin brother Turles which is that guy we met sometime on our planet, Vegeta and Tarble'' Gaara explained

'' WHAT, YOU MEAN THAT GUY IS MY UNCLE WHICH MEANS THAT RED HAIRED WOMAN AND THAT BLACK HAIRED CHILD IS MY AUNT AND COUSIN. Well now that you mention it uncle Goku and him looked the same'' Naruto yelled then said

'' One moment he's yelling like Goku and the next he's serious like Vegeta'' a bald haired guy who wearing a gi like Goku said which made Vegeta chuckle

'' He got that from Kushina; she always was a loud baby while your second oldest brother Minato, Kakarot was the quiet and calm one'' Vegeta said

'' Huh'' Goku simply said

'' Oh now that you're awake Naruto, I will introduce you to the rest of them. This is Tien Shinhan and his partner/friend Chiaotzu. Next is Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin and Yajirobe'' Bulma said to Naruto who just nodded

'' Ok Naruto why don't you tell us about your life and why are you here, surely your guardians are worried for you'' Chi-Chi said to Naruto

Naruto began to tell his story from the day of his birth to present. When he was finish; both Gaara and Naruto should tell they were angry about different reasons.

'' I'm sorry Naruto, but are your villagers stupid?'' Bulma asked

'' I'm so going to enjoy killing them'' Vegeta said and for once Goku

'' Wait Naruto, you said Raditz is alive and so was Turles right?'' Krillin asked

'' Yes but there good now I promise and beside if not then I doubt Tights would let me know about Raditz.'' Naruto said

'' Wait Tights as in my sister Tights?'' Bulma said/asked

'' Yes, but I don't know if they're married yet-'' Naruto was cut off

'' Yes they are Naruto, I overheard Tights call him her husband and I also saw that they had a child together.'' Gaara said

'' So I have another cousin huh'' Naruto said they heard Vegeta and Bulma fainted again for Vegeta

'' Poor Bulma, poor Vegeta'' Chi-Chi said

'' Yeah for Bulma, finding out that her sister married a villain like she did and that villain is Raditz. For Vegeta is the fact that he's even more related to Goku'' Krillin laugh

'' WHAT'' all of them heard two voices yelling from planet Elem

'' Wow your family Naruto, really do have good lungs to yell all through space'' Gaara said

'' Well it look like Turles and Raditz have heard about my whole life story, but there was a third voice I didn't know'' Naruto said as he and Gaara loot at each other

Chi-Chi and Goku look at each other as they were both determine to give Naruto the love and care he needed.


End file.
